Assistants of 0012
The Assistants of 0012 first appear in the manga chapter "Man-Eating Mansion". In the 2001 anime Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, their direct association with 0012 is removed, although they continue to act as assistants to the assassin forces sent out by the Black Ghost organization. They were also loosely adapted into the "Messengers from Hell" team in episode 33 of the 1979 anime. Each man has a physical disability of some sort, although some of them are compensated for by a sort of prosthesis. Camel Main article: Camel A man with a hunched back, which is revealed to consist of metal and has the ability to snap open and shut like a bear-trap. He exists only in the manga, having not made the cut to the "Cyborg Soldier" incarnation. The team interrogate him on Dr. Kozumi's whereabouts. After he's held hostage at Kozumi's villa, he commits suicide by biting into a cyanide capsule he had stored in his mouth. The English edition by Tokyopop had his name translated literally as Rakuda ("camel") Scarecrow Main article: Scarecrow A man with only one natural leg. Due to his impairment, he has to use a crutch and walks with a limp due to his prosthetic. His crutch secretly doubles as a gun, and his prosthetic left leg acts as something like a Pogo stick, to propel him into the air. The leg can also act as a gun, as seen when 009 attempts to grab it. He winds up committing suicide due to biting through his tongue, after 009 questions him on Kozumi's whereabouts. In the "Cyborg Soldier" adaptation, he lives longer and is revealed to have known the priest of the orphanage that Joe had grown up at. He also reveals to Joe that he was responsible for several of his childhood friends disappearing, and that the priest was killed due to his plan to betray Black Ghost. His name was also truncated to Scare, possibly due to the "Scarecrow" name being utilized for another character. Roentgen Main article: Roentgen A man with telescopic X-Ray binoculars embedded into his empty eyesockets. His binoculars wind up destroyed by 009, leaving him to have to try to track 009 and 0013 by the vibrations of their acceleration devices. He later dies due to 0013 inflicting head trauma on him. He is referred to as Lentgen in the English edition by Tokyopop, due to a mistake involving R/L translation. This in turn loses out on the fact that his name references that of Wilhem Roentgen, the German physicist who discovered X-Rays. The One-Armed Man Main article: One-Armed Man, see also Machine Gun for anime counterpart A nameless, one-armed man who compensates with a bullet-firing gun arm for his missing left hand. His false arm is later broken off by 0013, and he dies after being thrown down a set of stairs. Initially, when appearing in 0012's chapter, he is instead shown with a hook for his right hand. It would seem Ishinomori had quickly changed his mind on how to depict this character's disability and weapon. In the "Cyborg Soldier" series, he was given the descriptive name of Machine Gun, substituting for the lack of name he had in the manga settings. 0013 Main article: 0013 A teenage boy who has a speech impairment, mostly being mute and only able to grunt or utter out parts of a word. In actuality, he is the next cyborg assassin 0013, and can telepathically control a giant robot that acts as his vocal cords (giving him the ability to speak through it). Gallery Assistantsof0012.png|The full group of assistants. Camel_ability.png|Camel using his special ability. Assistantsandweapons.png|Scarecrow, the One-Armed Man, and Roentgen draw out their weapons for the fight against the thieves after Kozumi's formula. Machinegunvs0013.png|One-Armed Man, knocked down stairs by 0013. Roentgen_death.png|Roentgen's death scene. Category:Male charactersCategory:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Ghost Category:Manga Characters